Play me one more song before I go
by Orangeusedtobemyjam
Summary: Akashi faltered. "I don't want you to leave." He tried grasping the phantom, knowing well that he cannot. "I never did." Kuroko stepped back and handed Akashi his violin. "Finish the song for me, please?" he smiled. Reviews are appreciated.
In the dead of the night, a sorrowful melody played up to the heavens.

It was not unusual for there to be music at this hour. The rest of the servants of the Akashi household had gotten used to their young master's nocturnal activities. It was a break from the never ending world of business for the red head, and he has always found solace in playing.

His fingers thumbed the strings of his violin, his other hand bringing his bow to create a harmonious melody.

The windows of his room were open, and the curtains billowed out as the cold night air came in. It gave a refreshing feeling to Akashi, who let the cool wind soothe his head.

Music had always had the capacity to comfort him, especially when dealing with losses. His fingers moved faster and harsher, as his violin started playing a more fierce melody, one relaying memories from long ago.

After a while, the harsh melody stopped, and was replaced with a more gentle one, reminding a person of the peaceful spring. The young heir let a sigh escape his lips as he played. The tune low and soft, as it drifted all around the room. The notes swirled around, as if alive, in a somber pace. He has played this piece so many times before, Kreisler Love's Sorrow.

He played it gently as he reminisced about his past, the fond memories he had overwhelmed him as he played.

"Why are you playing such a sad song?" a voice that will never be forgotten said. Just hearing it brought back times of happiness and love to him. A pale figure emerged from the shadows, his hair carrying the color of the beautiful sky.

Akashi smiled. "You're late… Testuya."

He continued playing, letting the bluenette enjoy the soothing sound. He had played this song so many times with Tetsuya.

"I'm sorry, Seijuro," the phantom smiled. He seated himself at the piano located in the room, and opened the lid but made no effort into touching the keys.

"You're back," Akashi said. "I was starting you already left, without saying goodbye."

A little bell sounded, and the phantom smiled. "I'd never taken for you to be the type to be desperate, Sei-kun. Besides, I'd never leave without saying goodbye."

The redhead fought the urge to smile sadly. _You already did_.

"I know, Tetsuya," Akashi said fluidly, as he continued to play. "I was just joking a bit."

"Sei-kun, still needs to improve his jokes," Kuroko retorted back. "You still have a horrible taste in humor."

Akashi finally let himself smile. He started playing into the second part of the song, the much more lively part of it.

"You're right, of course," Akashi answered. "But my jokes made you laugh in the past, and I remember you making jokes much worse than mine."

The phantom frowned a bit, his brow creased a little. He sent a look to the redhead. "Do you want me to leave? I didn't come here to be teased."

The redhead just chuckled at the bluenette's answer. The phantom huffed at Akashi's answer and made a move to stand up, with the silent message of _I'm leaving now._ Akashi's smile softened. "Please stay, Tetsuya."

Kuroko stopped where he was, and remained seated at the piano.

"Come play with me," Akashi beckoned, and the bluenette complied, launching into the accompaniment of the piece while chuckling a bit. The redhead still made Tetsuya play with him, even though he was out of practice. They played together, the different melodies twisting and twinning around each other, merging into one.

"Do you remember our first time performing this?" Akashi said as he played. He looked over the pale boy seated at the piano, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, of course I remember," the bluenette smiled back at the redhead. "It was my first time performing in such a long while, and you dragged me onstage. I was so nervous that I tripped and got a nosebleed."

They both laughed at the memory of their first concerto together, however the phantom lowered his gaze, as he played. As if the memory brought up sad feelings within. His fingers going over the keys gracefully and his movements were fluid, despite the sorrowful aura surrounding the boy.

Akashi watched him out of the corner of his eye, and allowed himself the remember the times in which they played together. Of the times they bonded outside of basketball. A young boy who held fire as bright as his eyes, barely the age of 12, meeting one young lad with the sky in his hair. The memories the two shared onwards. It all plucked on Akashi's heart strings as to how he would play his own instrument.

He would recall all their arguments, with each other. Arguing and stomping away, yet always coming back, because they said they'd return.

"Something has been going in my mind recently," Akashi said, as the melody began to get faster.

The phantom raised his brow, as he hurried along, keeping to the fast tempo of the song. "What is it?"

Akashi was silent for a while. Even though his fingers played the notes like any other virtuoso, he felt troubled. The weight of his past memories going down on him. The sorrow that he was feeling throughout the night, now mixed strongly with another one: guilt.

He slid his bow more harshly against the strings. "I should apologize to you, Tetsuya," Akashi said in a remorseful voice. "It was my fault."

The phantom's playing halted, and only the sound of the violin remained, until Akashi stopped too.

Kuroko looked at his former captain with stormy eyes. "For the last time, it was not your fault, Seijuro."

Akashi bowed his head. "If I hadn't argued with you and if I just stayed home, you wouldn't have gone after me."

The redhead clenched his fists. "You wouldn't have gone out searching for me, and you would've—"

 _You would still be here._

The bluenette stood up, with his phantom-like grace and hugged Akashi. Only he couldn't feel him, and just passed through.

"Tetsuya…," he said, lifting his hand to brush the phantom's cheek, only to feel nothing but cold space, not the warmth which he was so used to.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Akashi brought his hand up to stop the other from talking. "Just hear me out. I- I never meant what I said that night. I was wrong, and it was a mistake. I…,"

Akashi faltered. "I don't want you to leave." He tried grasping the phantom, knowing well that he cannot. "I never did."

He let the few tears spill out of his eyes, as Kuroko still tried hugging him. He settled with wrapping his arms around the crying redhead loosely, trying to provide a sense of warmth. A moment of silence ensured, with Akashi silently crying, and Kuroko doing his best to comfort his love.

Kuroko stepped back and handed Akashi his violin. "Finish the song for me, please?" he smiled sadly.

Akashi took a deep breath, and accepted the violin, positioning his fingers but a different melody from the one was heard.

He was no longer playing Love's Sorrow, but a new piece. One that was peaceful and quiet. A simple melody was heard as it intertwined with the high and low notes, like the voice of a man and a child.

Kuroko's face was confused at the sudden song change, but recognized the tune nonetheless. It was after all, the last piece they were supposed to perform together.

Akashi played the melody, infusing with it all his thoughts and emotions. His lonely childhood, the coldness of his father, and the warm embrace of his mother.

He also included afternoons with his teammates: Aomine's crudeness, Kise's happiness, Murasakibara's love of snacks, and quiet shogi matches with Midorima. He remembered their jokes and antics everyday during practice and after school, and not to mention his peaceful times with Nijimura-senpai.

His times with his highschool team: Kotarou's childishness, Hayama's appetite, Mibuchi's attitude and Mayuzumi's love for light novels. And his inevitable loss at the first Winter Cup.

But most importantly, he included his memories of Kuroko. Their first meeting, them winning the Nationals during middle school , their quiet afternoons spent together.

Also, their fall-out with the rest of the miracles, how Kuroko brought them back together, their times after the Winter Cup and the times they fought with the disrespectful Jabberwocks.

He also played his memory of his confession, their first date, the time when they moved into their shared apartment, the time when Seijuro proposed. All the little whispers and promises they made in the dead of night, the caresses and kisses in private, their inside jokes with one another. He played the broken promises that will never be fulfilled anymore.

Akashi played all of these and infused them into one sorrowful melody, it made the dead cry.

But like life, sad things will lead to good things. Gradually, the melody transitioned into a much happier one. The notes bouncing around as if alive. But the melody was much more aged somehow, as if experiencing the sad melody changed it a bit and made it more wholesome and pleasant to hear. Over a few more measures, new melodies appeared here and there like new people, new voices.

And as if to represent the end of life, the piece turned sad once more. Though it sounded happy, there was an undertone to the melody, and it grew darker and more somber. Soon the notes all clashed with one another, sounding as if there was a battle raging all around and everything was falling apart. And that once happy melody, the one that was so strong and bright, began to soften and then just suddenly disappeared.

The story of the piece has been revealed. The notes which had been battling, finally joined together, forming a melody stronger than before. The happy melody from before may have disappeared, but a new one was formed. One showing hope and possibility. The song continued on and on, and it was not only cheerful, it was complete.

Suddenly, the happy melody from before returned, mingling with the newly formed one, and the sound it made grew stronger and louder. It began to break and fall apart, and both grew softer. Until it left also disappeared.

Akashi stopped playing, and paused for a while. He hadn't realized he was crying, but the piece was not finished.

He played where it had gone off, and the two melodies; one happy and one strong, blended once more, and became one. It sounded a bit different, as if both melodies went through different trials that ultimately made them better. Even if they both changed, the still blended together, as if to show they truly belong.

And with 3 final notes, the piece ended.

The redhead stopped moving, his tears freely flowing now. He could feel the phantom's prescence beside him, as he set down his boy.

"Will this be the end?" the bluenette asked, his own face streaked with tears.

"I'm not sure at all what the ending will be," Akashi smiled sadly. "But whatever fate it will have, I know it's what would be the best."

Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko, and found that he could finally feel the boy. He hugged him close, knowing his time was nearing and inhaled his comforting scent. He would have to go… forever this time.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Akashi whispered, as he nuzzled his head into Kuroko's neck. "For everything. I will always be grateful. You were always there for me, even when I wasn't. And I hope that I was able to give you the love you deserved."

Tears gathered in the phantom's eyes, as the redhead spoke. "I may have been mean at times, but never doubt that I love you. And that you will always have my heart. If you weren't here to guide me then…,"

Akashi took a deep breath. "Then I would have still been in the dark."

Kuroko smiled, despite the tears. "I should be the one saying that, Seijuro. After all, you found me first."

"Then it would appear that we found each other," Akashi whispered.

The phantom surged forward, and connected their lips, for the last time. The kiss spoke of their love for each other, their fears, their hopes, and their plans for the future. The life they would have experienced, if not for the bitter scythe of death. However, despite the bitterness of the kiss, it turned sweet at the end, showing that they were glad they were together. Glad that, at least they were able to love and be loved by each other. Glad that, despite one has to go, they will both remain in each other's heart.

And with the breaking of the sunset, Kuroko's form began to shimmer. HIs body slowly became transparent. They ended the kiss with only a few seconds left to spare, before Kuroko will be called up to the heavens.

Akashi can only think of a few words left to say. Cupping Kuroko's disappearing face, with his hand, he brushed away the escaping tears. "Thank you, Tetsuya. I love you."

Kuroko smiled, and clutched Akashi's hand tighter. "I love you, too. Forever, Seijuro."

And with that, the phantom player lived up to his nickname and disappeared, and the last image Akashi saw of him was his brilliant smile and his bright eyes.

There was a long silence after. But Akashi once again continued to play the violin, his heart broken yet strangely happy at the same time. Ths time he created a gentle melody, that shone as brightly as the rising sun that shone across the horizon. Where the redness met sky blue.

The notes arched high into the heavens, where a bell like laughter ensured and sky blue eyes shone brighter than any star.

The final 3 notes. _I love you._

* * *

 _okay what did i write. it's like 12 am where i live. what the heck i have school and homework and projects to do. oh well. im crying. why am i crying. maybe because of the latest chapter of ansatsu kyoushitsu or the fact that extra game ended and its freakkjbewkj sad. or maybe because prince of stride updated and im also sad._

 _and maybe because i rewatched shigatsu wa kimi no uso. oh and if you noticed, i based the story of shigatsu. the songs akashi was playing was Kreisler Love's Sorrow and Chopin's Ballade No. 1 in G minor, Op. 23._

 _Yeah akashi plays the violin and kuroko studied piano. they also play basketball at the same time. so yeahhh. this story doesn't make sense since im like half asleep typing this, and i have to finish my proj. this is called procrastinating, dont do this._

 _tell me what you think of this and thank you for reading._


End file.
